


season 7 sucked so have this

by thewritingsofone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Acxa are cousins, Krolia has a brother, Multi, Season 7 rewrite, its gay dont worry, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofone/pseuds/thewritingsofone
Summary: a rewrite of season 7 fueled by my raging heterophobia





	1. let's go lesbiANS LETS GO

It was the third day of flying in their lions when they ran into a Galra curisor. 

 

“The lions don’t have much power, I don’t know if we can take down the whole curisor!” Allura said over the coms. 

 

“I don’t know if we’ll have to, where are all the fighters?” Pidge said, “There aren’t any ships coming to attack us, is it possible that they’re friendly?” 

 

A blinking light appeared on Keith screen. 

 

“Hang on guys, I’m getting a transmission.” He pulled up the screen, two of Lotor’s generals’ faces appeared on the screen. 

 

“Where’s Lotor?” the one with pinkish skin said. 

 

“We left him in the quintessence field,” Allura said. “He’s dead.”

 

“Well, where have you been?” the other general said.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Keith.

 

“You’ve been gone for almost two pheobs,” 

 

“What?” 

 

“During your battle with Lotor you disappeared. Then, Voltron reappeared and your ship blew up in that light. Ever since then, no one has seen or heard from Voltron or Lotor.” The pink alien said. 

 

“And what happened to you?” Allura asked. 

 

“After Lotor ejected us from the ship we got stuck on a nearby asteroid. We waited there for a few vargas, then this ship came and we took it over. We’ve been trying to find out what happened to Volton and Lotor ever since.”

 

“Wait,” Lance interrupted, “Aren’t there normally three of you?”

 

“That's a good point Lance,” Hunk said, “Where’s the other one?”

 

“Acxa is currently meeting with members of the Blade of Marmora,” the blue one said. 

 

“You have members of the Blade with you?” Krolia said. She turned to Keith, “We have to go and meet with them.” Keith frowned. 

 

“Is it safe? They did work with Haggar and Lotor. They’ve tried to kill us multiple times.”

 

“We’re still here.” 

 

“Oh, uh, sorry?”

 

“Keith, if the Blade trusts them, then I do.” 

 

“I agree with Krolia,” Allura said, “the Blade wouldn’t have a meeting with them unless they trusted them, and the Blade wouldn’t trust them unless they had a good reason to.”

 

“Then I guess we’re going.”

 

~~~~

 

The two generals greeted them in the hanger where they docked their lions. Lance was skeptical of whole situation. It didn’t really make sense, the situation just seemed so convenient. Why would the Blade of Marmora be meeting with Lotor’s generals? Lance didn’t think any of the generals were in the Blade, Keith or Krolia would’ve known, right? 

 

While Allura, Keith, and Krolia were introducing themselves to the generals, Lance whispered to Hunk. 

 

“Doesn’t this seem convenient? Just, the generals running into and also having a meeting with the Blades at the same time?”

 

“I dunno, man. I don’t really want to trust them either, they have tried to kill us like, five times. But if Keith and Allura think it’s a good idea, then I guess we should go along with it.”

 

“Hm.” Lance still didn’t like it.

 

Eventually the generals led them down a series of hallways to where they would meet with the Blade. It was eerie, there were no sentries walking the halls, no patrols or anything. Lance got the feeling that the ship was empty besides the paladins, generals, and Blade members. 

 

They reached a door and stopped. One of the generals told the paladins to stay where they were. Both of the generals disappeared behind the door.

 

“Princess,” Coran started, “Are you sure this was a good idea?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Allura responded. “This whole situation is… odd.”

 

“Well, if it does go south we outnumber them, so it’ll be fine. Right?” Hunk said.

 

“That’s true,” Pidge said, “but we have fought them before and had our asses handed to us.” 

 

“What’s your point?” Keith asked.

 

“I’m just saying we should be careful.” 

 

The door opened. The blue one, Zethrid, beckoned them inside. Krolia and Allura went instantly, but Lance and the others hesitated a moment before going in. Lance looked at Keith, trying to read the red paladin’s expression. Keith locked eyes with Lance, and gave a look that Lance thought ment ‘stay on guard’. Lance nodded. 

 

Inside the room the other generals, Acxa and Ezor stood with three members of the Blade of Marmora. One of the members was looking at Krolia with a weird expression. Lance thought the Galra looked a little bit like Krolia, he had a similar jawline and had similar cheek marks; but he had two on each side of his face, and was a more blue color. 

 

“Norvik.” Krolia said flatly. 

 

“Krolia.” Norvik’s tone was laced with surprise. “Paladins.” He looked over them all, his eyes lingering on Keith for a second more than the others. 

 

“Um,” Lance said, “who are you?”

 

“Forgive me,” Norvik said, “I am Norvik, and this is Greti and Zarith,” he gestured to the other Galra.

 

“Norvik,” said Krolia, “Is my brother.”

 

~~~

 

“You never told me you had a brother!” Keith was staring at Norvik, not able to tell what he was feeling. He had an uncle. An uncle who was never brought up over the  _ two years _ they spent together. Keith wasn’t sure if he was mad at his mom or not.

 

“And why should she have?” Norvik asked. Krolia sighed.

 

“Keith is my son.” Norvik looked surprised for a second, then burst out laughing. 

 

“Wait, wait. Why are you laughing?” Keith asked. He had to think about it, but he was pretty sure this was the first time he’d heard a Galra laugh. 

 

“He’s laughing because of me,” Acxa said. 

 

“What do you mean?” asked Krolia. Norvik stopped laughing.

 

“I guess it runs in the family,” he said. Keith was really confused. He looked at his mom, realization drawn on her face.

 

“What? What runs in the family?” Keith asked.

 

“Having children without telling anyone. Acxa is my daughter.” 

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. What?” Lance exclaimed, “Keith has a Galra mom, uncle,  _ and _ cousin?” 

 

“Is that why you were so lenient about keeping him alive?” Ezor asked. “I was afraid you were getting a crush on him or something.”

 

“Ezor, we are in a relationship. Why would I have a crush on him?” Acxa said.

 

“Wait, Keith’s Galra cousin is a lesbian?” Keith kind of wished Lance would shut up.

 

“What’s a lesbian?” Ezor asked. 

 

“We’re getting off topic.” Allura said. She looked kind of uncomfortable, Keith thought it was probably because apparently his cousin has tried to kill them, multiple times. “We need to focus on the task at hand. Besides the fact that Acxa is your daughter, what are you doing here?”

 

Greti responded, “Ever since the disappearance of Voltron, the druids have been hunting the Blade of Marmora. They would attack our bases, then use signals and distress calls to lure other members there. We’ve been trying to connect any other members to warn them. We have no idea how many of us are left.”

 

“How do you know about this?” Krolia asked. Norvik looked solem. 

 

“We used to have a bigger party.”

 

~~~

 

Romelle sighed. All of this meeting stuff was boring, trading information, it all seemed to formal.

 

While Keith, Allura, and Krolia talked to Norvik, Greti, and Zarith Romelle was thinking about was Acxa said. Acxa had said that she and Ezor were in a relationship, and then something weird had happened with Allura’s expression. It was almost as if she was uncomfortable with the two Galra women dating. Romelle was curious as to why that would would bother her. It was common for two Alteans of the same gender to date, but Romelle guessed things could’ve been different ten thousand years ago. 

 

“Do you know where Kolivan is?” Krolia’s voice brought Romelle back to the meeting. 

 

“No,” Norvik said. “We haven’t heard from him since he went to the Altean colony.”

 

“Wait a tick,” Allura turned toward the generals, “You were Lotor’s generals. Did you know about the colony?”

 

Acxa sighed. “We knew he a project of sorts in the Quantum Abyss, and that he was somehow getting quintessence from it. We never knew exactly what was going on.”

 

“So you never questioned it?” Romelle said. “You never even thought it was the smallest bit suspicious, Lotor disappearing into the Quantum Abyss a few times every deca-pheob and coming back with quintessence? That wasn’t in the slightest bit suspicious to you? You never once thought to ask what he was doing there?”

 

“You have to understand, our relationship with Lotor was built on trust,” Acxa explained, “We weren’t allowed to question what he told us.”

 

“So you just let him do whatever you wanted?” Romelle stood up. She was practically yelling now. “You didn’t even think to ask him what he was doing? How could your relationship be built on trust if he didn’t trust you enough to tell you what he was doing? You spent years working with Lotor. Ho-how can we trust you? You, who spent years being loyal to that-that monster? How can we trust that you didn’t know about what Lotor was doing to the Alteans, to my people?” 

 

“Romelle-” Allura started.

 

“I-I need a minute.” Romelle left the room. She walked along the hall for a bit before stopping and sinking to floor.

 

~~~

 

“She makes a good point,” Pidge said. “There really is no way of telling what they really know.” 

 

Allura looked at the green paladin. She had mixed feelings about trusting Acxa and the other generals right away too. Romelle had made some very good points, but Acxa was Krolia’s niece, and had a father in the Blade of Marmora. Allura did not want to be deceived by a Galra again, but she also wanted answers.

 

“Aside from that,” she turned to face Acxa, “how long have you been working with the Blade of Marmora?”

 

“Not long. After Lotor became emperor and members of the Blade came out of hiding, I found out my father was a member. At the time we were still working with Haggar, but once you disappeared and we took over this ship I contacted him. I wanted to exchange information, see if the Blade knew anything about the disappearance of Voltron and Lotor.” 

 

Allura had stopped listening after Acxa mentioned taking over the ship. She was vaguely aware of Krolia and Norvik talking, possibly about whatever information the Blades had. Allura was too busy thinking about what Romelle said. It kind of made her sick, when she thought about it, that they were so willing to trust the people who worked with the man who had used what was left of her people. She knew that the Blade was very picky as to who they trusted, but in reality they had boarded the ship without knowing for sure that there was members. 

 

“Princess, are you alright?” Coran’s voice drew Allura from her thoughts. 

 

She stood up. “Would you excuse me, please.” 

 

She found Romelle a short way down the hall. She was sitting on the floor, her knees drawn to her chest. Allura sat next the Altean. 

 

“So,” Allura started, realizing with a jolt that this was the first proper conversation she was having with Romelle.

 

“I don’t need you to come and lecture me. I know I over-reacted.”

 

“What? No, I was-- I was actually going to say that you were right.” 

 

“What?” Romelle looked at Allura. Romelle’s eyes reminded Allura of one of the maids Allura had been close with.

 

“You were right,” Allura sighed, “we shouldn’t have trusted them so quickly. We knew that they had been working with Lotor, quiznak, the last time we saw them they were trying to kill us.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You have every right to be mad at them, Romelle. Honestly, I don’t think it was that good of an idea coming here in the first place. The only good information we received was to not trust signals coming from Marmora bases.”

 

“And Krolia reuniting with her brother.”

 

“I suppose so. Although from the way they greeted each other it seemed like they have a rocky relationship.” Romelle laughed at that. Allura hadn’t meant it to be funny, but it was good to see the other Altean smile. 

 

“I do have a question though,” Romelle said.

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Back when Acxa mentioned being in a relationship with Ezor, you had an odd sort of expression on your face. It was almost, discomfort? I’m just sort of curious as to why.”

 

Allura frowned. “I’m… not sure. I guess it just, surprised me. When I was younger, the Galra were more, traditional. It wasn’t like the same gender couldn’t date, but it was very rare. And it mostly wasn’t mentioned, especially in a public setting. I think it was also partly that the initial shock of Keith being related to Acxa hadn’t fully warn off.” 

 

“Oh, good.” Romelle looked very relieved, which was surprising to Allura. 

 

“Not to pry but, why do you care so much?”

 

“I was worried that you might not be okay with two girls dating,”

 

“Oh.” Allura thought she sensed where this was going.

 

“I don’t, like boys. Like, in a romantic way. I never have, and I was worried you wouldn’t be okay with it.” 

 

“You were worried that I was uncomfortable with you liking girls.”

 

Romelle nodded.

 

“Don’t worry. And I believe that the earth term for it is lesbian.”

 

“That’s what Lance called Ezor and Acxa.”

 

“Yes, well, from what Pidge and Lance have told me, it means that you are exclusively attracted to girls.”

 

“Thank you, Allura.” Romelle smiled at her. It made Allura’s chest tighten, and one of her hearts felt like it skipped a beat. 

 

_ That was odd, _ Allura thought as she stood up. 

 

“Come on,” she said to Romelle. “Let’s go back to the meeting. I’ll tell them that while their information was useful, we really need to get back to our voyage.” She offered her hand. Romelle took it and standing up said,

 

“Thank you, princess.”

 

~~~

 

The meeting had already started to finish up when Allura and Romelle walked back in.

 

“Have you heard anything from the rebels?” Pidge asked. Keith was surprised it took them this long to ask about the rebels. Typically it was the first thing out of their mouth.

 

“No,” Zarith said, “the druids have most likely hunted them down too.” 

 

“So it’s settled then?” asked Norvik.

 

“What is?” Allura asked.

 

“Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid are going to take Norvik, Gerti, and Zarith through the Quantum Abyss to find Kolivan and the Altean colony,” Krolia explained. Romelle narrowed her eyes, glaring at the generals. Krolia noticed. “Don’t worry, Romelle. Norvik won’t let anything happen to the Alteans.”

 

Romelle continued to glare, but didn’t say anything.

 

“You could always come with us,” Norvik said. It was directed at Krolia, but Keith saw Romelle’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

“While I appreciate the offer, Norvik, I’m going to have to decline.” 

 

After the meeting ended, Keith pulled Krolia aside. 

 

“Listen, if you want to go with them you can. I’m not going to stop you. You’ve been in the Quantum Abyss before, you can guide them through—“

 

“Keith,” his mom cut him off, “I told you that I would never leave you again. I plan on keeping that promise.”

 

Keith pulled Krolia in a hugg. It surprised her, he could tell, but after a moment she wrapped her arms around him. 

 

“Thank you,” he breathed. 

 

“I love you, Keith.”

 

“I love you too,” he hesitated, “Mom.”

 

Soon after they got ready to leave. Krolia had given Norvik a map of the Quantum Abyss with the fastest route through it. They said their goodbyes to the Galra. Keith noted how fast Romelle entered the blue lion. 

 

“Alright,” Shiro said once they left. “We still have a long way to go. We need to stay calm, and keep focused. No more distractions.” 

 

_ Can’t wait to see your boyfriend again, huh? _ Keith thought to himself. He focused his energy in propelling the black lion foreward. He decided to follow Shiro’s advice for once.

 

They were going home, quick. No more distractions. 


	2. sips respect lance juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bob sucks, lances deserves better, y'all know the drill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unintellagable sreaming

Keith shouldn’t have been surprised that there were more distractions. 

 

The alien in front of him, Bob, was talking about something to do with a guy named Norlox when he turned to Keith. 

 

“Tell us your name, son.” 

 

“My name is Keith,” he said, “how did we get here?” 

 

“I’ll tell you how Norlox got onto the show, his uncle owns the studio.” There was laughter. Keith looked at where Bob was looking. It was a blank wall with small cameras floating around. There wasn’t even a stage audience. Keith was really confused.

 

Keith was vaguely aware of Bob asking him to introduce the rest of the team. 

 

“We’re that Paladins of Voltron.” He said, “This is Allura, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge.” Keith wondered where everyone else was. He also wondered if there would be consequences from him giving up their names. “You still haven't answered my question. How did we get here?”

 

“I hope not the same way I got here.” Bob was starting to annoy Keith. How many times was he going to dodge the question?

 

“Okay Keith I hope you know how to play our game,” Bob floated closer to Keith and Pidge, “All you have to do is accumulate quaz-cenbullion credits, and you win!” 

 

Keith had no idea how much quaz-cenbullion was, but it sounded like a lot. 

 

“If you don’t get that many you’ll hear this sound,” a sad trumpet played over some speaker, “And that means you’ll be trapped here for all eternity.”

 

“Did you just say  _ all eternity _ ?” Pidge asked.

 

“Yep!” Bob replied. “Now for our first warfler--” Keith cut him off.

 

“I don’t know who you are, but we’re getting out of here.” Bob shook his head.

 

“I don’t think so!” He snapped his fingers. Keith felt something on his legs and looked down. There was a golden platform encasing his legs. 

 

“Now, as I was saying,” Bob continued, “Our first warfler is…” An alien who Keith assumed was Norlox read off a card. 

 

“Pictation!” 

 

Bob made the platform Keith was on float up to the front stage and explained the rules of the game.

 

Keith decided he was going to kill Bob as soon as the pacifier appeared in his mouth. 

 

~~~

 

Lance didn’t want to be at Garfle Warfle Snack or whatever it was. He just wanted to go home. Keith was drawing something, and honestly Lance hadn’t been paying attention to the instructions so he yelled the first thing that came to mind.

 

“A chicken!”

 

“A chicken, Lance, really?” Pidge asked sarcastically. 

 

“It’s not a chicken, it’s an Arusian!” Allura yelled. 

 

“That is correct!” Bob said. Keith started drawing again. Lance cursed his impulsiveness after he yelled out,

 

“Chopsticks!” Pidge glared at him.

 

“Something from space, Lance.”

 

“Space… chopsticks?” Lance asked questioningly. Pidge rolled their eyes and stared at the board. Lance thought he could almost see them think.

 

“It’s a sword… oh! Blade of Marmora!” 

 

“Ding ding ding, another correct answer for the Paladins of Voltron! Let’s see if they can guess this next one.”

 

Lance stared at the next drawing, it looked kind of like a dog, but also not at all. Keith really sucked at drawing.

 

“Is it the space wolf?” Lance asked at the same time Hunk yelled out,

 

“It’s a lion!” Keith gestured for Hunk to continue. 

 

“Yellow lion? Green lion? Black lion? Red lion?” 

 

“Correctamundo Hunk!” Bob yelled out. Keith was already drawing. 

 

“Is it a cave?” Lance asked. He thought it was a good answer, they had been in many caves in space. Keith drew some siggle lines, “A windy cave?”

 

“Lance!” Allura slammed her hands down, “will you be quiet?” Lance looked at the drawing again. Now that Keith had drawn some more it looked more like a person hunched over with a large cloak on. 

 

“It’s Ha--” A loud buzzer interrupted Lance. 

 

“Time’s up!” Bob yelled.

 

“What? No way!” Lance yelled. “I was about to say something!” 

 

“Too bad!” Bob said, “Now the other team will have the chance to steal!” As soon as Lance saw the other team he almost fainted. 

 

Zarkon was there. So was Haggar, Lotor, and some other general Lance didn’t recognize. He was freaking out,  _ Zarkon was supposed to be dead. _ And Lotor was supposed to be in the quintessence field. But Lance guessed that was just their luck.

 

“ _ Windy cave? _ ” Keith practically growled at him. Lance flushed in embarrassment. 

 

He turned to look at the Galran team. Zarkon was chatting with Bob, it was weird; Zarkon seemed so domestic. Lance wondered if this was all some illusion or dream. Holy shit what if it was some sort of drug thing like when Coran went crazy? His mom would kill him if he was on drugs. 

 

“I️ think…  I’ll pass.” Zarkon said, “but… I️ do have this,” he pulled out a card. 

 

“Oooooooo, you know what that means folks!” Bob said, “It’s a solo card! Now, Zarkon get to chose one Paladin to take on the next challenge… alone! So, Z, who’s it gonna be?”

 

“I’ll go with,” Zarkon’s eyes swept over the Paladins. “The dumb one!”

 

Lance was confused.

 

“Who’s he talking about?” He asked.

 

He knew it couldn’t be Hunk, his engineering genius wasn’t something that was overlooked. Calling Allura dumb would be like calling Coran’s cooking good. Pidge was literally a genius, everyone knew that. And Keith, well, Keith was dumb in a different way. Also Lance was pretty sure Zarkon liked Keith the best of all of them. Except for Shiro, but Zarkon only loved to torture him. 

 

Lance liked to consider himself smart too, but from what came next he apparently was alone on thinking that.

 

“Why it’s you, ya big dumb dumb!” Bob said. 

 

“Wait, I’m the dumb one?” He said with confusion. It wasn’t supposed to be funny, but apparently it was because laughter from the invisible stage audience laughed. Lance tried to laugh it off, but as he was brought to the center stage he started to doubt himself. Did they really see him as the dumb paladin? He knew he wasn’t as smart as Pidge or Hunk, but that didn’t make him dumb. Right? 

 

“Alright, Norlox, what’s the warfler?” Bob asked. 

 

“Faces From The Past!” Norlox read off a card. 

 

“You know how to play this, right?” Bob asked Lance.

 

“Um, yeah,” Lance lied. He didn’t want people to think he was dumb, and the name sounded relatively self-explanatory. 

 

“Of course you do,” Lance thought Bob sounded very condescending. “But for the folks at home, let’s review the rules.”

 

Bob described the rules, which were pretty much what Lance thought the game was. He was shown a picture of someone they had meet on their travels, and had to guess their name. 

 

The first face that showed up on the screen was almost ridiculously unfair. It was some random Blade of Maroma member, and to make it worse the Galran’s face was covered by his mask. 

 

Lance looked at Keith, who had the most experience with the Blade and could probably clue him to what his name was. 

 

Keith was pointing at his Marmora blade. So much for help from him. 

 

He looked at the rest of the Paladins. They looked just as confused as Lance felt. 

 

“Keith keeps pointing at his blade,” Lance said, hoping that the team wouldn’t judge him too hard after what he was going to say next, “Blade… -y? Blade-y?”

 

Lance knew it wasn’t right but his mind was blanking at it was the best he could come up with.

 

“That is not correct,” Bob said. “Wow you really are the dumb one. The correct answer is Antok!” 

 

Lance threw his hands up in defense.

 

“How was I️ supposed to know that?!”

 

Bob laughed. Lance was pretty sure Bob was laughing at him, and Lance wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or fight him. This whole game thing was ridiculous. Bob was doing wonders for Lance’s insecurities, and calling him ‘dumb dumb’ every other sentence wasn’t helping. 

 

The face generator began to go again. Lance prayed it would be an easy one, like Nyma or Rolo or Plaxum. 

 

It wasn’t. Lance wasn’t even sure when they meet the Galra staring down at him. He looked kind of like a chef, he had on a greasy apron and something that could be a hairnet. Lance vaguely remembered Hunk’s story of his time in the Space Mall, and how he had to fix someone’s restaurant. 

 

“This is totally unfair!” Lance said, “I didn’t even meet this guy!”

 

“Oh well!” Bob said, “What’s his name?”

 

Lance raked his brain trying to remember what Hunk told him about this guy. He kept thinking of Vrepit Sa, but that wasn’t right. He looked at Hunk, who was mouthing something. Unfortunately, Lance couldn’t read lips. 

 

“Salth? Or something?”

 

“Nope! His name is Vrepit Sal!”

 

Lance cursed under his breath. 

 

“Alright you little dumb dumb, let’s up the stakes! If you get the next two people correct, I’ll give you sal-bullion points, which would put you past the halfway point to victory!”

 

“What happens if I don’t?” Lance asked.

 

“You’ll be given to the Snick! Show ‘em the Snick Norlox!” 

 

The Snick was terrifying. Lance paled, and turning to Bob said, “Let’s do this.”

 

~~~ 

 

Pidge was honestly terrified for Lance. He hadn’t gotten a single question right so far, and if he got the next question wrong he would be Snick food. 

 

Pidge tried to summon their bayard for the fifth time, but, like the last four times, it was no use. They groaned in frustration then turned their attention back to Lance. 

 

He was staring at the screen while it flashed familiar faces. Pidge prayed that he would know the next person. The faces stopped changing, it landed on… wait,  _ was that a mermaid? _

 

Pidge remembered Lance saying something about mermaids, they hadn’t believed him until Hunk had backed him up. 

 

“It’s Swirn!” Lance yelled. 

 

“That is correct!” Bob said. Pidge and their fellow paladins cheered. As much as Lance annoyed Pidge, he was one of their best friends. Him not getting eaten would be preferable. 

 

The screen started to flash the faces again. 

 

“Bi Boh Bii! It’s Bi Boh Bii!” Lance yelled as soon as the screen stopped. 

 

“Correctamundo!” Bob said. “Maybe you aren’t as dumb as I thought.”

 

Pidge and the others cheered. Bob snapped his fingers and a panel opened in the floor under Zarkon and his team, which they all fell through.

 

“Okay, now that that’s over with and Lance won’t be fed to the Snick--” there was booing and sounds of disappointment from the imaginary crowd, “Which one of you paladins is the smartest?” Bob asked.

 

Pidge raised their hand. Everyone else was pointing at them too.

 

“Alright Pidgey, why don’t you come over here, and we’ll announce the next Warfler!”

 

“Wait, why am I still in here?” Lance asked form his place in the isolation tank. Bob laughed.

 

“We'll just have to leave getting you out of there to Pidge!” he said. 

 

Pidge was pulled over to the center of the stage while Norlox announce the next game. 

 

“It’s Bankchannel!”

 

Pidge watched as a miniature golf course appeared on the stage. 

 

“Alright Pidge, for this Warfler you have to…” Pidge ignored Bob and worked on an escape plan. If they used the golf club looking thing as a weapon then maybe they could get Bob to undo the magic that was keeping them here. 

 

Pidge grabbed the golf club thing after Bob finished explaining. After a few minutes of pretending to calculate distance, they attacked.

 

Pidge had Bob knocked to the ground within seconds, they even accounted for keeping his hands down so he couldn’t snap and use his magic. 

 

Apparently Bob could use his magic without snapping his fingers though because seconds later Pidge and Lance were both back to where the other paladins were.

 

“Now’s time for the final Warfler!” Bob said. “You all get to vote!”

 

“What are we voting on?” Hunk asked. 

 

“You all get to vote for one paladin to return back to your lions!”

 

“What happens to the rest of us?” Allura asked. 

 

“The rest of you will stay here with me…  _ for all eternity _ . Vote wisely!” 

 

Pidge looked at their ballot. Who should go home, Hunk, Allura, Lance, Keith, or themselves?

 

It was really a no-brainer. 

 

After the timer ran out Bob asked Hunk who he voted for first. 

 

“Well I voted for Allura, I figured she’s the pricess, and she’s such a natural leader, you know. The universe needs her more than it needs the rest of us, plain and simple.”

 

Then he asked Allura.

 

“I selected Pidge. She and her family have the best chance of rebuilding what my father started. 

 

After that Bob asked Lance.

 

“I voted for Keith. He’s our leader, plus he’s part Galra so I think he’s, like, the future.” Pidge saw Keith tense up.

 

Bob asked Keith next.

 

“I voted for Lance. I just don’t want to spend an eternity with him. Plus he deserves to see his family again.”

 

“We are down to our very last vote,” Bob turned to Pidge, “They all say you’re the smartest, the most logical and the most analytical. Let’s see who you voted for.”

 

Their blank screen showed a picture of Hunk. 

 

“Hunk? Seriously?” Bob asked.

 

“Yeah,” Pidge explained, “He gets along with everybody, if anyone is go out into the universe and bring people together, its Hunk.” 

 

“... you all voted for someone else. No one voted for themselves… everyone got a vote…” 

 

“And what about it?” Lance asked. 

 

“That means that you… Get quaz-cenbullion credits!” Bob said.

 

They all cheered. Pidge saw Bob snap his fingers, then everything went dark. 

 

~~~

 

Lance opened his eyes. He was sitting in the red lion, he must’ve dozed off during the flight. 

 

He thought about the dream he had. It was weird; it seemed to real to be a dream. Lance hardly ever remembered his dreams, but this one he remembered in full detail. 

 

He remembered Bob, and Norlox, and how Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor, and Morvok somehow being there. 

 

He remembered Zarkon calling him the dumb one, and not one of the paladins saying anything different. He remembered how after that Bob constantly called him something similar to ‘dumb one’.

 

Lance guessed he probably was the dumb one then. It made sense to him, Pidge and Hunk were definitely the smart ones, and Allura was really smart too. And Keith, well, Keith was the leader of voltron, he couldn’t afford to be the dumb one. 

 

“Guys you wouldn’t believe the crazy dream I just had.” Hunk said with a yawn. 

 

“Garfle Warfle Snick?” Pidge asked. It sounded like they just woke up too.

 

“Yeah,” Hunk said, “How’d you know?”

 

“I had the same dream.” They responded.

 

“Me too,” Keith said.

 

“I had the dream also,” said Allura. “What about you, Lance?”

 

Lance considered lying, that way if Pidge or Hunk or Keith decided to make fun of him for being the dumb one he could pull another, ‘nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen’ like he did with the bonding moment. But for some reason he decided to tell the truth. 

 

“With Bob? And the weird family feud thing? Yeah I had that dream too.” 

 

Maybe it was him trying to fish out validation. Maybe he just wanted someone to say that Bob was wrong, that Lance wan’t the dumb one. 

 

He knew it wouldn’t happen. Lately Lance had been feeling more like the invisible paladin. It seemed like he was just the support for other people. No one was really there to support him or listen to his issues. He was only important for two things; piloting the red lion and helping others in emotional times of stress. 

 

Lance wasn’t even sure if he was going to pilot the red lion for much longer. Keith was back, and Shiro was almost recovered. Unless Shiro didn’t want to pilot black again (or if black didn’t let him), Lance was thinking about stepping down. It made sense to him, he could stay on earth with his family while everyone else stopped Sendak and Haggar and saved the universe.

 

It would probably be better for the team anyway. They didn’t need him dumbing down Voltron.

 

“Did you say Bob?” Coran asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Lance asked, “Why, do you know him?”

 

“No, but I’ve heard of him. He’s an all powerful, all knowing interdimensional being who judges the worthiness of great warriors. The legends say that if you meet Bob and live to tell the tale, you are destined for great things indeed.

 

“So that was Bob?’ Pidge asked.

 

“Yeah,” Hunk chuckled, “I guess there is no one more worthy than us right?”

 

They all made noises of agreement. 

 

“But we can all agree that he was a jerk right?” Keith asked.

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Not a doubt.”

 

“Especially to Lance,” Keith added. Lance looked at the screen that showed Keith’s face. Keith was the last person that Lance thought would say something about it. He could see Hunk talking to him privately later or maybe Allura doing something similar to what Keith did. 

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Lance said.

 

“What did he do to you?” Romelle asked. Lance liked Romelle, but Coran or Krolia wouldn’t have asked, and Lance would have preferred not to talk about it. 

 

“He just made fun of me for being the dumb paladin, that’s all,” Lance wanted to get this conversation over with.

 

“Well, he wasn’t wrong.” Pidge said. From their tone they seemed more serious, and not like their usual teasing. 

 

“Pidge!” Shiro said. 

 

“I don’t mean that he isn’t smart, he is. I was just saying that out of all of the people who were there, he’s probably the least smart.”

 

“Gee thanks Pidge,” Lance hissed, then turned off his comm. He knew that Shiro was probably yelling at them, and they would probably call in a few minutes to apologize. 

 

Lance didn’t really want them to. He just wanted to be alone.

 

Lance stared at the distant stars. He leaned back against the seat and took deep breath. The silence was nice. He could hear Kaltenecker rummaging around in the back of the lion. 

 

He felt really weird. On one hand, Lance felt really guilty about wanting to step down from the red lion. He knew that his team was counting on him to be there, but he also felt like a burden to them.

 

Lance felt like the fate of the universe was riding on his shoulders, but also that the universe would be better off without him protecting it. 

 

“Hey, Lance,” Lance sat up in surprise. It was  _ Keith _ calling. Not Shiro, not Pidge, not Hunk or Allura,  _ Keith _ . Keith and Lance hadn’t had a real conversation since Keith had left for the Blade of Marmora. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Lance asked. 

 

“Nothing. I was just checking on you. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine, Keith,”

 

It sounded harsher than he intended. Lance was kind of mad at Keith, he disappeared for a really long time, and the whole reason he left them was stupid too. Keith had talked Lance and Pidge out of quitting Voltron, and then went and quit Voltron. It was dumb too, Lance had thought that he and Keith were actually getting closer, instead of colleagues or partners or acquaintances it seemed like they were actually becoming friends.

 

Lance thought that Keith must’ve felt differently thought, seeing how fast he left them.

 

So yeah, Lance was mad at Keith. 

 

“Sorry,” Keith said, “Just trying to be a good teammate.” 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Lance said coldly. Keith disconnected from the comm line. 

 

Lance sighed and flopped back against the seat, expecting a call from Pidge at any minute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ill try to post every week
> 
> also me: posts next chapter three weeks later
> 
> sorry for the long wait, the next chapter should be up soon

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't pick it up they were only gone for a few months, not two years or whatever. 
> 
> updates will be random, im going to try and update every week but you never know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
